Lost Chime Remembering
by Aquirs-Chan
Summary: A songfic about Aimee's inhibitions and feelings towards her life before the transference. Original lyrics by JubyPhobic. Dedicated to my loyal follower, foxchick1. Thank you for everything!


Months run by and I'm living in a shadow  
Feeling more everyday that goes by  
I sit alone as I sing away thoughts in my mind

Fight the sun down a hilly road before me  
The hazy shape of a lonesome girl  
The rays give way stabbing holes of the heat in my eyes

"Why don't they butt out?"  
"Disappear and never come back!"  
Scratching off handprints that helped me

"But I'm lonely."  
I was shakily yelling  
Grabbing to the arm that was bleeding

"Shut up now!"  
Turning away to walk ahead and  
Crying tears of pain as I leave here

Was that the real me that I knew?  
.

.

.

Lesson learned, I don't need to turn the page of  
My life goes on, so I'll rot away here  
A portal machine going back to my world would be nice

Months fly by but I'm dying, 'fraid of living  
And running out of hopes of "maybe someday"  
Though I'm scared that I may never see them again

Don't wonder why, wanna die, wanna die  
Grabbing my hoodie, cursing me to hell as I lie there  
Not a thing I can do might as well  
Live it up while I'm still alive and I'm breathing

In this long-lasting dream maybe hear  
The younger me that I was hiding after I was chained here  
Back in the days where I had hid in the haze  
And slowly running away and marking death in my brain

13 years, a girl no longer  
To wait for me to fall from somewhere  
Remembering the figures blurring in the  
Tropics in a heart beat

Fight the worlds, I stand my ground  
I smile from ear to ear, it resounds  
"Why don't we play a game?"  
Another round as the Joker go 'round

"Am I okay?" with an unworried kind of wail  
Even people like them wouldn't ever get me  
"I act so sad, but it's all just an act in the end"

The days a haze, and becoming apathetic  
Keep up the pace I had yesterday 'cuz  
I don't want their heat to ever leave like in my sleep

If I can't dream, them and me… that I'll see…and we will be so…  
Rather hold the past than to let go  
Never wake or I'll break from the crushing  
Outside world that tries to repair me

"But you can't see the day break again without tomorrow."  
As if I would care in slightest  
Getting by all these torturous days that I'd kill so they'd go away  
Yes, I'd rather be all alone!

13 years and kind no longer  
She cried to god but can't get stronger  
Reaching out both her hands to try to  
Smile a pretty smile she can't make

Fighting lives in such a big town  
"Oh god why can't you free me somehow?!"  
Suddenly every time I tried to breathe was stopping now

No can't go back  
(Those cherished day)  
It hurts so bad  
(Don't ever touch)  
Or they might break

 **[The girl singing the song lies down on an odd surface, lying side by side with a crystalline god. Both have their eyes open. The girl a webcracked brown and the god a kaleidoscope. They seem to be talking.]**

Voices calling out "Can you hear me?" disappearing  
Somehow now clear, aah so that's the reason  
Memorable night dreams and I reach out a hand through the haze

 **[The black haired girl sits and watches the extended hand of the all giving god. They share a similar feature, a mass of red tendrils attached to their backs. The time goes by. And the black haired girl stands and walks to the god, ignoring the hand and instead gives him a hug. Surprising him and widening his eyes. The god hugs back and suddenly. They're inside a home filled with a family of five, missing a single member.]**

Cries to girl, a god, no stronger  
And in that time she stood, no falter  
A stunning smile he won't remember  
No, it stays the same forever

"Guess I'm leaving. I'm so sorry"  
Goodbye's too sad and way too lonely  
"Oh gods, no, don't you say that you're leaving"  
"Oh no don't leave me!"

I finally know those hazy figures  
Were just looking for this "me"

 **[The god cries in sadness, but the girl takes of her prized jacket and places it on the god's shoulders. He looks up and sees, for the first time, a genuine smile from the girl. Which makes her beauty increase a thousand folds. She whispers words into his ear and gives him one final hug, before running into the eager arms of her family. The god nods and accepts that his only friend is leaving, so when she looks back, he smiles. Making her smile even more. The family and the home disappear into a bright light and the god is left alone. Surrounded by people in costumes and being questioned in the girl's whereabouts. But he says nothing and smiles instead. A velvet blue and a deathly purple butterfly dance in tandem.]**


End file.
